Interlude
by TheBlankZero
Summary: A life alone. A life on the streets. A life of pain and hurt. Issei's life had been nothing short of eventful. living homeless for a large portion of his childhood. Committing crime to survive. For most of his life Issei has felt lost, his thoughts dark. Losing himself to drugs and violence. This is a story of his resolve to fix his life. Harem, Mature Rating
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a re-imagining of DXD. More of an alternative timeline. Firstly, I didn't particularly enjoy the anime. However, I liked the characters and themes within it, and yeah.. The harem concept too. So, I'm gonna try my hardest to imitate the characters, while changing the characteristic and back story of Issei.**

 **I'm going to attempt to make the story seem believable, writing in the format and style I enjoy reading. The main goal for this story is to improve how I can write and show the relationships between characters. This will probably then be more dialogue heavy over action and fight scenes. I aim to release a chapter each month and above all at least finish/sum up this story. I'll try to keep you as my reader informed of my progress in the bio section. And finally I ain't to sure whether I'm gonna right lemons, but who knows? Finally, this story's going to be blasted with spelling and grammar mistakes, I ain't going to fix them, so let's just leave them be.**

 **If you have any ideas or criticism, please do leave them in the reviews, I ain't even sure of the direction for this story. But please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. No copyright infringement is intended.***

* * *

Screaming, shrieking, pain, engulfed his room. It hurt to hear. The noise filtered out everything. Clearing his mind for a split second, cleansing his palate, before it was once again filled with his fears- that rolled around consistently at what felt like a million miles an hour. He could fell sick in his stomach. Felling it tingle against at the back of his neck. Sweat pooled around his body, dripping down his hair and and into his eyes, mixing with tears. They felt raw. His hand kept rubbing at them, only resulting in more irritation; as he rubbed the blood from his hands in. He could feel a headache coming on.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He didn't know what to do. Why should he? Wasn't his fucking fault. There was so much blood and somehow it was both sticky and slippery at the same time. It was fucking frustrating. It'd felt like only a couple seconds, yet it managed seep into everything. The blood had pooled, seeping its way into everything. For the rest of his life he'd have nightmares about the blood. He'd imagine it seeping slowly into the cracks in the floorboards and grouping on the ceiling of the room below. It would mix there. Staining the room in showers of blood, like a light rain. Then it would come crashing down- waking him.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

If his friend would just stop moving for second he might be able to help him. But who was he kidding, he didn't know how to close a bullet wound. He couldn't even look at it. It sat there opening and closing as his friend moved, the blood seeping out. He tried to close the wound with his flames, but ended up burning the skin around the wound. It's also made him scream louder, scaring him. So he stopped. And so there he sat hunched over his friend coverd in his blood. He wriggled and screamed like slug in a collective of it's own shit.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

He could hear sirens outside. Making him clench his jaw harder. Later he realise how much he'd tensed his muscles resulting in days of exhaustion. The sierens felt like clock counting down the time, making him retort back into his thoughts. He had no idea what to do. He thought he had when he'd brought his friend here. He couldn't remember how. His friend screamed louder as he moved, and he couldn't escape the thought of ending his misery, but he knew his time was short. He could hear voices and footsteps outside the door to his room. And as though it were gunshots hands began to ram and rattle the door, pushing the way in. It made him freeze, bringing him back into the room, which felt even more surreal.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

His room was a mess. He'd carried his friend into the room, placing him on a sofa which was to small for him leaving him curled up in a ball. In his haste, he hadn't turned the lights on, and he hadn't pulled the cardboard from his single window, leaving the room encased in darkness. There he'd tried to seal his wound that lay on his friend's stomach, passing through to a much larger whole that ripped open his skin on his back. The exit hole of the bullet that'd left with explosive effect. The bullet was probably just sat back there in the alleyway. In reply to his friends increased screams, he'd sought to make him more comfortable. Going to his bed, and pulling the covers of, which lay in a messed pile. Doing so sent the lazy thrown items which lay there flying. X-rated magazines, beer cans and plastic bags filled with microwavable food- some empty other still full. Pulling his friend of the cigarette stained sofa and onto the bed, which now he lay almost motionless in, bar few twitches that were more like dying spasms.

"Issei.." the voice was low and fragile. "Issei, I'm. I'm dying." the voice began to sob, screams slowly becoming muffled. "Issei… help me…. please ." Slowly the twitching began to subside. The teens body lying motionless, Issei's closet friend lay dead.

Issei sat there at the boy's bedside. To Issei it was like a coffin, the boy lying motionless, curled into a ball like a child. Issei looked over the features of the boy, knowing it would be the last. His hair was buzzed close to his scalp and under the blood and sweat was a ghoulish and skinny figure. But his face seemed kind, even with no life behind it. Issei thought about how long he'd known the boy, where they met, conversations and good memories. Kaito, his name. The one person Issei could call a true friend. The one he let die.

"Fuck".

Issei's last words as the police outside his door pushed there way in. Firearms drawn shouting words of command, to the catatonic Issei. Medics running in behind, to late.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Trying my hardest to write but I seem to procrastinate even doing this haha. There are still many thing to explain in this story so bare with for later chapters.**

 **Enjoy,**

For Rias the day had been surprising. She had woken up that morning thinking the day would be nothing but average- school, and fulfilling some overdue contracts to finish the day. Up until her first class that morning, her day had been normal.

The school board had requested the Occult Research club presence. The club which was really just a front. It had been arranged so that the club would act as ploy; allowing the members of the club to have more freedom than the average student. The school usually never got involved- probably work of the cunning devil who had set the club up for her peerage. So, it was surprising when the school officials sat them down.

Not knowing what they were called for, meant at first she had jumped to conclusions. Questioning, if a student or teacher had seen something of a more supernatural nature. That would cause problems.

Akeno- her closest friend- had noticed. She'd probably been slightly frowning, something she did too often and even though she were a devil. It still concerned her that it may one day give her wrinkles. Akeno had noticed, catching her eye and giving her a wink. It helped- somewhat.

Sat in the room where three member of the school board, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and recent edition to the club Xenovia. She had joined after finding out about the death of god, filling the role of Knight. She and Koneko both sat with an ever stoic face, whilst the other sat with a sort of impatient and confused look- Wanting to know why they'd been called.

But the problem began when the board explained why the club was there.

They were soon to have a new member and member staying in the club house.

"You can't do that!" She'd said this, almost shouted it. Regretting it instantly, and feeling pressure under the eyes of the board, she attempted to correct herself, feeling somewhat stupid for her action.

"The club is more of an invitation only"

Akeno and Kiba had also chimed in, adding emphasise as to how an unknown new member may damage the workings of the club. Most of the board simply raised their eyebrows, not knowing why they were so protective. It angers Rias to think they were scoffing in her face. But, she couldn't simply say why this new student couldn't join.

And then they explained the circumstances. And there was no longer any argument she could use. Nor, did she really want too.

This new student was named Issei. And all the members of the club were almost tearful as a member of the board explained. The man spoke in a low and soft voice, as if to emphasise the boy's case.

" Issei Hyoudou, will be joining this school later this term. The kid has no supervising adults caring for him right now.

We can't discuss his case with you too in depth. But we feel it's important you now some 'background' information before he comes to stay with you.

Of course it won't be permanent. And the school along with council are responsible for the boys actions, and we will take care of him. But we ask of you to make him feel comfortable during his transition into the school. The kid.. He's been through a lot recently and we can only imagine that this period of his life has been tough. Now I think I said the boy has no guardians. The kid's parents... " It seemed as though the board member was unable to think of what to say, biting his bottom lip. He was saved when a woman, in the back of the room finished for him- she too spoke in that delicate almost condescending way.

"Yes. The boys parents died in a tragic accident. He was missing for many years. But, now he's been found and is going to be taken care of". She continued. "It seems… It seems as though during this time when he was missing, he'd been living rough- well.. He's spent large portion living seemingly on the streets". When she said this, Rias was taken back, first in sadness for this poor boy. But, next she was angry, putting a boy like that in her household would be putting endangerment to her club members.

Looking around the room and closely at the members of her club. They all had sad expressions all looking down towards the ground unable to comprehend what they'd been told feeling sorry for the boy. Even Koneko the usually emotionless girl held her head low. Just from the look, she new that the girls would never look at her the same if she refused him hospitality. She was at a loss. She informed the board of her conclusion.

"He may stay with us, and we'll make sure to prepare him a room and aswell, make sure he settles in with the school". She gave them a smile, making it seem genuine as possible- which they bought letting out a sigh of relief. Though inside she was still pissed, this boy was going to be a distraction and nuisance. The members of her club smiled at her, Xenovia looking particularly pleased- obviously her more christian upbringing Rias thought.

She was right of course, he was a going to be a distraction, but not in a way she thought.

It was nearly dark when he turned up. The club had finished early, missing a couple last lectures, nothing they couldn't catch up on. Rias had persuaded the board that they would need this time. She was less angry now and more… somehow nervous. She didn't really know why.

Xenovia had helped Kiba with preparing a room. Akeno had began to prepare a meal; from the room in the office, it smelt like beef. They'd discussed briefly as a group, how this would change the dynamic of going about their jobs and working routines. They'd decided that for now there supernatural work would need to be postponed. This stressed Rias as it would mean they'd have to play catch up. They'd also decided that they'd all take it in turns to spend time with the boy during school hours showing him how to accustom to the new environment. And now they were sat in the occulant research room waiting.

"ara, ara. He's late" Akeno said in a playful voice. She was stood behind Rias in typical fashion the others sat on the sofa's.

"Well, what can you expect from someone living on the streets" Kiba said raising one of his hands. Too this Koneko noded. Rias couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"well, I for one hope he's cute" exclaimed Akeno. "hopefully, someone with a more playful nature". She said said towards Rias, and she wasn't too sure why. "dark and handsome. It's been nice to have a man in the house" Kiba only laughed and shook his head. "What about you Xenovia?"

It took a moment for her to respond, thinking too much on the question. "I guess, someone christian would be good".

To that all the members of the club laughed. Being a devil, it would be difficult job to hold christian values- but, in a way they were living it.

Before she could respond, he was here.

The moment he entered the building she could tell, her devil instincts responding. She could tell he was slowly making his way towards the door and soon he was. Her heart raced, it was as though she knew the moment he would open that door her life would change forever- she just knew. Her heart pounded as the door handle opened.

"Hello!" this was said almost as a giggle by Akeno. Was she just as -nervous? Was she feeling the same?

The door swung open and there he stood. And all the girls hearts skipped a beat.

He was handsome. Not chiseled greek handsome- if anything he was a bit underweight, well he was defiantly skinny. He had bags under his eyes and look too shades whiter than he should. But, still he was handsome. His hair hung down to his neck- thick curls wrapping around. Bagging clothing hanging over him, a dark hoodie and blue jeans. But the most noticeable feature where his eyes. A warm shade of yellow. Those eyes held knowledge, compassion and so much emotion. His face seemed innocent- but hardened at the same time. There was also an ever so subtle scar just running through his left eyebrow.

All the girls of the girls in the room scanned the boy. Starring all too long.

Rias herself couldn't take her eyes of him.

Kiba, broke the silence. " You must be Hyoudou" he paired this with a broad smile and a bowing gesture. Giving a polite introduction.

"Call me Issei" Raid noted how he said this in a quiet and shy manner. It was kind of cute. She also couldn't bring herself to say anything yet. She too was, nervous.

Kiba noting the silence in the room, evoke the awkward air by starting introductions.

"Well, Issei. Welcome to the Occulant Research clubs residence. My names Kiba, you'll be staying here with us"

"Um, yeah that's what i've been told-" as he replied suddenly Xenovia stood up approaching Issei and standing close to his face.

"Greetings Issei, i'm Xenovia. I'm also a member here at the club. And will assist you". She said this with a hand on her chest in a firm and confident voice. Issei simply stood there- taken back. He stood there uncomfortably not too sure what to say. It was this action that also made Rias snap out of her own shyness. Taking control of the situation.

"Sorry Issei, Xenovia can be a bit over excited". Xenovia turned to Rias, somewhat unsure of herself. But, she sat down. " My name is Rias, I'm head of the club here. You'll be staying here with us- but I you probably already know that."

"yeah", he gave an awkward chuckle. This made Rias smile and noted that it also did Akeno.

"Well, I guess that introductions are due. Kiba and Xenovia, you've already met. Down on the sofa next to you is

Koneko". Issei turned to Koneko and Rias watched as she scowled up at him. Road coughed bring back his attention. " And to my left is-"

Rushing forward and grabbing on of his hands, Akeno looked into Issei's eyes. "Akeno. I hope we'll get to know each other very well". She leaned backwards somewhat smelling him. "Do you smoke?"

Rias chimed in " if you do you'll have to take it outside and you won't be able to in the school either".

"So you're the rebellious type then ara ara".

Issei's simply scratched the back of his head. Rias decided to spare him more awkwardness.

"You must be tired Issei. The girls prepared you a room, here let me show you".

Rias, the seeming head of this house had shown him to his room, leaving him now in its enclosed darkness.

The room was small; probably half the size of his old shared flat. There was a bed and cabinet of to the right, a window up ahead- which let in a slight amount of moonlight- and a desk unit to the right, doubling as a shelf and wardrobe. They were all ornate looking, they seemed handmade and from finer materials- a bit expensive. It would do.

Looking around and still with possessions in hand he let out a sigh. Leaning back against the closed door. He could feel tears in his eyes, and that darkness encroaching. He thought about his new roommates.

His first impressions of those staying in the house with him weren't much. Yeah, they were some of the best looking girls he'd ever seen and may ever see. He still wasn't all that impressed.

Sure, he wouldn't mind waking every morning to see them, the truly were beautiful, they just seemed to be the type of people to be oblivious to the world. He wouldn't be surprised if this 'club, was everything in the world to them.

They seemed like the type of girls who would be handed everything on life. Daddy's credit card paying for the nicest dresses and expensive accessories. Anything they couldn't get, there looks would- he knew he'd hand over anything. This applied to all the club members except for that Yuuto Kiba guy- he just seemed like a twat.

Though, he almost felt conflicted. On one hand he felt like it was his role to hate them, his lifestyle being the reason and there main difference. But it surprised him how much he had thought about them in a more 'romantic' way. It was sick- moving on already.

Plus, that Rias and Akeno had some of the biggest tits he'd ever seen. It was almost awkward for him, he felt compelled to look, well.. He kind of had. Wonder if they'd notice- he was certain that smaller girl had mumbled something under her breathe. He laughed somewhat it was kinda silly really, even though he was in such a dark place, he just might've been developing a crush. For sure, if he was himself about a month ago, he would've at least attempted to flirt with them. Guess he'd have to see what happens.

He slowly began to make his way into the room, placing his stuff on the desk and opening the window. From his pocket he pulled a packet of straights placing it in his mouth. He hoped for two things, one that the cigarette smell wouldn't linger in his room and two this would stop him from crying. Snapping his fingers, he conjured a small constant flame lighting, his cigarette.

The flames where something he'd been able to produce since his childhood. That night, the one that changed his life. Changed him. Fuck sake. All this thinking was giving him a headache. Sometimes he wished he felt numb, but then again some days he felt like he already is. That melancholy cloud- he could feel that coming. Wrapping itself around him like an all too familiar emotion, like a towel thrown over his head, putting him in the dark. plus , the cigarette tasted like shit.

Eventually he went to bed stretching out under the covers, well he tried. Since the death of Kaito he couldn't sleep much. Something he hadn't been able to get much of before hand. His death had shocked him, yet he'd surprised himself. He felt wrong in a way, they way he was able to think about his death as though it were something that'd happened, which it did. He thought himself insane, it felt too real. In a way it was like he always new he was going to lose him. Guess he had the death of his parents to blame on that.

"Shit…" rolling over to his side "need to stop thinking".

And of course he didn't. once again almost crying himself to sleep. He'll feel like shit in the morning.

Rias had stood outside of his room for a while listening to him move inside.

There was something about him. Not only did she feel somehow emotionally connected to the boy. But call it devil sense there was also something else. She could sense a power in him. Indescribable, but there.

Only time will tell what'll happen.


End file.
